determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Fell!Dtale!Sans
Sans is the Brother to Papyrus and is the Second Most Determined in the Underground. Story Sans was normal once, then Alphys released the DT after an incident in the Castle involving a Piece of rock and 6 SOULs. Sans happily injected the DT into himself and felt amazing. He realised his powers were stronger and he felt as if he could do anything. Then Asgore rushed into Snowdin and grabbed Frisk. He chained Frisk and announced "This Is What Happens To Those Who Don't Follow My New Orders!" Asgore then Executes Frisk. Frisk's SOUL flew out of her Body, ready to break. Asgore tried to Absorb it, but the SOUL refused his body, needing a pure body, untainted by Madness and an insane amount of DT. Asgore pointed at Sans, beckoning him Forward. Sans refused to take the SOUL, so Asgore ordered his Men to Force the SOUL into him. Undyne pushed Sans to the Ground, smacking Papyrus away as he Tried to stop her. Sans hit his head and got a Nasty Crack on his right eye and one of his teeth was knocked out. He was knocked unconscious and the Guards chained Frisk's SOUL to his Ribcage. Sans woke up much later after being cared for by Papyrus whenever he could make it home. Sans listened to Papyrus' Story of being made Captain of the Royal Guard when Undyne didn't do a good enough Job. Papyrus told Sans about storming the RUINS and capturing Lady Toriel to be imprisoned until she agreed to become Queen again. Sans was then given his new clothes and Replacement tooth and was then taught about what happens if you aren't mean. Sans realises the world's gone to shit and he can't do anything about it. Sans then proceeds to act Normal by Learning to swear a lot more and be a complete asshole. He is then accepted into the Community as a normal Monster and Papyrus made him Main Sentry of Snowdin. Sans was told to wear his Badge multiple times by his brother when he finally decided to fight back. He yelled at Papyrus. "THIS FUCKING SCAR ON MY EYE AND THE RED GLOW ON MY CHEST FROM A STOLEN SOUL IS ENOUGH OF A BADGE TO ME!!!" Papyrus was shocked at first, but then grinned. Now Sans was confused. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, LITTLE SHIT." Papyrus tells him. Sans then realises that he just did something that is completely normal. Papyrus stopped berating Sans for not wearing a badge. They still hate each other in this world, but Papyrus respects Sans a little for saying that. Profile Appearance Sans wears a Crimson Jacket, Red Shirt, Black Shorts with Red Lines, Red Slippers and Crimson Socks. He has a Red Glow in the Centre of his Chest because of the SOUL he has. His Jacket has Purple Fluff on it and he has a Blue tooth made out of Lapis Lazuli that replaces the one knocked out after being thrown down. His teeth aren't Sharp, because he prefers his regular Teeth, so the Monster that changes appearances didn't change that about Sans. His Left eye is constantly in battle mode, like Dust!Dtale and is Crimson. His right eye is Crimson and normal. Personality Sans is extremely rude and mean. He knows he can't die, so He has the Asshole-ishness that Dtale Has but now it's more concentrated and so Fell!Dtale is much more of an Asshole. He swears a lot and hates Everyone except for Chara. Sans would kill anyone without a second thought if they ever disrespected him or his Friends. Sure, he wouldn't kill a passing Froggit if it told him to Fuck off, but if someone from an AU that is not a Fell Universe, he'd kill them without caring. Powers Sans has his usual Powers, but he has no cap on his ATK increase Ability and he has a Base ATK of 10 and HP of 5. His ATK increase ability also increases by 5 now, rather than 3, so he gets really strong, really Fast and it can keep going. He obviously does more Damage and he will dodge for longer. (Fun Fact, Dust!Dtale!Sans is the most Determined and has the most HP, but Fell!Dtale!Sans is the only one with a Human SOUL and will dodge the longest). Relationships Papyrus Sans and Papyrus are brothers. They hate each other. Papyrus doesn't know Sans' Secrets about liking Jokes or being Depressed. Sans won't keep everything from Papyrus, but he will hide a few Secrets. Chara Chara was sent to Sans and Papyrus after Toriel Ordered Asgore to give her a Safe place or she won't ever agree to being Queen. Chara looked after Sans while Papyrus was out, only keeping an eye on him. Papyrus fed Sans while Chara guarded them in case someone tried to hurt them. When Sans woke up, Chara was there, cleaning his Cracked Eye. Sans saw Chara and instantly fell in love. Chara was helping him and not being a dick to him. So, Sans grew to like her very fast. Chara also liked Sans since he was nice to her, despite being given the title of the Meanest in Snowdin. They eventually started Dating and shared secrets that if anyone else knew, they would report them to the Guard and get them Executed. Asgore Sans holds a huge Resentment to Asgore as he ordered him to take what he didn't want to take. He now wants to Kill Asgore in the most Painful way. But Asgore is too strong and can't stay dead. Frisk Sans knew Frisk before the DT and they were Friends. Like normal Undertale. Then the DT was released and Asgore killed Frisk and now he feels sorry, but knows he can't do anything about it. Napstablook No Relation. Toriel They used to talk through the Door. Now that Toriel is imprisoned, that is impossible. Grillby His best friend. He went into the Store for Ketchup and burgers until the Day of the DT. When Grillby was murdered (Sorry, "Executed"), Sans went into the store later and checked around. He watched flashbacks with him and Grillby and one with Grillby and Frisk. He checked behind the counter and found a piece of Paper. It Read: Sans, I know you're way too overwhelmed as a Sentry as it is, As well as your Laziness. If you weren't so Held up, i'd give you Ownership of the Restaurant. However, since you are lazy and Overworked, the Restaurant is to be abandoned and then Burnt. There is a Box of Matches and There should be enough Oil in the Back. Also, just so you can remember me, keep this note. Read it when you're feeling down... Also, there is a Burger next to the Ketchup on the next Shelf. Heat the Burger up in the Oven for 1 Minute. Enjoy the Ketchup and Burger. They're all thats left of this Place. One last Meal. Just like old Times. Goodbye, Friend. Signed, Grillby. After this, he began to cry. Then he put the note in his pocket, Heated the Burger up and grabbed the Ketchup. Then he splashed Oil around the place. He stood at the door and hesitated. Then he lit a match and tossed it in. The fire spread throughout the Restaurant as Sans stood well away and watched as he ate his burger with a tear in his eyesocket. The fire eventually reached the Oil Canister and a small explosion finished the job. The Roof caved in and the walls burnt down. People came to see the mess and saw Sans crying. They asked him if he was. He was panicked for a second but the grinned and Laughed really loud. "Nah, I love burning Things. This is the best thing I've seen all week." They then asked about his tears. "The Smoke makes my eyes water. What, your eyes don't? Fucked up People these days." Then Sans walked off, Knowing he had convinced Everyone that he didn't Feel Sadness. (They do Believe his Lie, so his Life and Dignity are protected). Undyne Sans doesn't talk to Undyne much. But He has to follow her Orders, unless Told otherwise by Papyrus. Monster Kid They saw each other around while he was still alive. They didn't Talk though. Mad Dummy No relation. Alphys Sans was once an assistant of Gaster, along with Alphys. They didn't talk much after Gaster fell and now that Alphys is Dead, he can't talk to her. Mettaton Sans used to watch MTT's Show before the DT. Now that the Show's Over as he is now the Royal Scientist, He doesn't anymore. They didn't talk much when he was first made by Alphys either. The SOULs Sans Judged most of the SOULs, so he only knows a few. But he didn't talk to them much and now that they're Absorbed, He can't talk to them. AU Relationships Dtale!Sans Fell!Dtale Knows Dtale from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series on YT. He's a New Character and has his own Series where Swearing is allowed. Dtale!Chara Like with Dtale!Sans, Fell!Dtale knows this Chara from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series. Dust!Dtale!Sans As usual with the Previous 2, He knows Dust!Dtale From the Ask Dtale!Sans Series. (Fell!Dtale Will Know More Soon) Copyright Everything about Fell!Dtale is copyright to me. The Rights of the Fell!Verse AU's go to the Creator of UF, who is Anonymous. I made my Fell!Dtale because so many others had Fell!AU's and so when I was asked if I would make it, I Confirmed I would. Now it's here. I'm guessing it's fine that I don't have full Rights to Fell!Verse because so many others have made Fell!Verses with no Consequences. So, I Think it's fine. Correct me if I'm wrong.